A rotary sweeper is a mechanized device used for cleaning surfaces, such as streets and sidewalks. The street sweeper may be vehicle-based, such as a mechanized street sweeping assembly being mounted onto a truck. The mechanized sweeping assembly may also be mounted onto a walk-behind street sweeper being operated by a human operator.
In the case of a street sweeper, the rotary sweeping assembly for cleaning the outdoor surface includes a mechanical broom, also called a “gutter broom”. The gutter broom typically includes a plurality of cleaning bristles that are arranged circularly. The gutter broom is mounted onto a broom mount of the mechanized street sweeping assembly. Rotation of the broom mount within the mechanized street sweeping assembly causes rotation of the gutter broom, which provides in part the cleaning action of any surface requiring cleaning.
The gutter broom may be dismounted from the broom mount. This may be done to replace a worn out gutter broom or to use a different gutter broom for a different cleaning applications.